The invention relates to an improved structure of attaching a drip moulding to a roof of an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art structure in which a drip moulding is attached to a roof of an automotive vehicle. A roof panel 1 has a flange 1a at its side edge. A roof side rail outer panel 2 is fixed with a separate drip channel member 4 by spot welding means. The flange 1a of the roof panel 1 is spot-welded to the drip channel member 4. A drip moulding 5 is attached at the outer end of the drip channel member 4.
In such a conventional structure, however, there are two spot-welded portions: One between the roof side rail outer member 2 and the drip channel member 4, and the other between drip channel member 4 and the roof panel flange 1a. Two joint portions 6, 7 between those members must be covered by sealing elements 8 to seal the joint portions 6, 7. Thus, a large number of assembling steps are required.
If the drip moulding 5 is made of a metal, because it directly contacts the drip channel 4, the coating on the outer end portion of the drip channel member 4 is apt to be broken to cause rust thereon.
Usually the roof side rail outer member 2, the drip channel member 4 and the roof panel 1 are not exactly uniform in shape or configuration due to manufacturing errors. Also, the gap G between the upper end of the drip moulding 5 and the roof panel 1 may vary due to an assembling error so that it is difficult in practice to obtain the same gap in every vehicle. Design is limited for such a reason, and the appearance and quality of the vehicles are thus adversely affected.
In FIG. 1, 9 designates a door sash, 10 a door weather strip, and 11 a door glass.